pegasus_gulffandomcom-20200214-history
Ghalador - Exarch of the Rising Star Shining Spear Shrine
Ghalador had always been a firey individual. He was among some of the youngest ever to be called to the warrior path, and always drawn to those that often found themselves in the heat of combat - Fire Dragons, Dire Avengers. He eventually found himself on the path of the Shining Spear, where he stayed for many years, slowly losing himself on its path, eventually becoming an Exarch, whereby he founded the Rising Star shrine. Always at the forefront of any battle, Ghalador lead his men into the heart of the enemy, seeking out their leaders to remove them with one decisive blow. His carless and reckless attitude seeped into the shrine he tended, and all across the Craftworld, "Ghalador's Knights", as they came to be called, were known for their feats of utter bravery and selflessness, often sacrificing many of their number to claim the lives of enemy leaders. In The Gulf During the events of the One Day War on Persephone, Ghalador drank his fill of bloodshed. He personally took the lives of many enemy warboses, and his Knights became a fearsome tale told among his enemies. Orks would run from the keening sound of his jetbike's engines, and allies would look to the skies for their saving grace. On ravenforge, Ghlador led many warhosts on the ground, while the Craftworld tried to wrest control of the great Tractor Cannon on Ravenforge's orbiting Moon Base. The Path of Darkness As time progressed in the Pegasus Gulf, Ghalador's constant imersion in death and bloodshed had begun to get to him. He began enjoying the thrill of killing simply for killing's sake, and began commiting acts of recklessness way beyond even the usual for him and his shrine. He had developed a bloodlust too strong even for his trained Eldar mind to control. Tempest On tempest, control of Craftworld El'doryyn forces were given over to a council of Exarchs, as the main fleet was moving on deeper into the gulf. As senior Exarch, and a hero of the first two campaigns, Ghalador was given the lead roll in the council. He began to butt heads with the other council members when he chased after a raiding party of necrons that lead him to the full royal court of the Menerakah Dynasty and the death and destruction of nearly his entire force. He escaped with his life with the help of Tesil, a wraithknight attached to his warhost. Once defeated, he could not let the necrons out of his mind, and all his hatred and bloodlust was focused on them. He snuck off the keep where the Eldar forces were garrisoned, and took off after the Necrons once more. Again, he was defeated at the hand of the Menerakah overlord, but he was not saved this time. The necrons recovered his body, and he was tortured for information by Necron Flayers. When his body could no longer stand the torture, it was discarded into the migrating sea, where it washed up in another battlefield and recovered by the Craftworld. His armor now resides in the possession of the Eldar forces on Tempest, and serves as a reminder of the fate of those that stray from the Path